memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kivas Fajo
Kivas Fajo was a Zibalian trader in the 24th century. He was the son of a wealthy father, who had acquired his fortune from thieving, and was born in the Lum District of Tomobiki City on Theta Zibal III. Fajo was later educated at the University of Oneamisu on Iraatan V. Fajo's personality was very childish and almost obsessive about his collection of unique items, and his speech mannerisms reflected that. He was also very controlling of others, and would often try to get his way through his brash and snippy attitude, becoming very upset if he didn't get his way. He did not care about morals or the legality of his actions. By 2366, Fajo owned a trade ship called the Jovis and had become known throughout the Stacius Trade Guild for his large collection of rare and precious items. One of his competitors was Palor Toff. Aboard the Jovis, Fajo was assisted with his collection by Varria, who began working for Fajo in 2352. In 2366, Fajo attempted to add Lieutenant Commander Data to his collection, learning that he was the only sentient android in existence. He designed an elaborate plan to kidnap Data. He produced a toxic substance called tricyanate and had it introduced into the water supply at the Beta Agni II colony, knowing that a rare substance called hytritium was the only thing that could eliminate it. Fajo supplied the with enough to do the job. Being unsafe for the transporter and dangerous for humanoids to handle, he predicted that the would have Data transport it via shuttle. After disabling Data with some kind of electrical burst, Fajo's crew staged a shuttle explosion making it appear to the crew of the Enterprise that Data had been destroyed. With a seemingly innocent disaster, the Enterprise would be forced to continue its mission and declare Data deceased. In order to contain Data on the Jovis, he had a special door constructed for his collection room and had proximity-actuated field generators which impeded positron flows to protect himself and Varria from Data. He found that Data would not cooperate and would not modify his programming in order to accept his situation. It frustrated Fajo, as he considered Data just a machine, but he successfully used force by destroying Data's uniform to get him to wear special clothes, and to sit in a chair obediently by threatening to kill Varria. This backfired, however, as Varria attempted to help Data escape. Fajo's personality peaked to anger when he found out, and he killed her with a Varon-T disruptor, another of his unique items. He threatened that if Data did not return to his chair, and sit there forever, he would murder more of his own crew. Witnessing the act, Data told Fajo he could no longer allow him to continue, drew a weapon, and was apparently ready to kill him. Fortunately for Fajo, Data was transported to the Enterprise, which had deduced what had happened. Unfortunately for the trader, however, he was arrested and his collection was confiscated, all of his possessions that he had stolen would be returned to their proper owners. ( ) Items of value collected by Kivas Fajo *Lieutenant Commander Data *Lapling *Lawmin Galactopedia *Moliam Andi tapestries *''Mona Lisa'' by Leonardo da Vinci *Mark Off-Zel vase *Rejac Crystal *1962 Roger Maris baseball card *Rodulan Bosotile *Romulan ale, Pratorean *''The Starry Night'' by Vincent van Gogh *Varon-T disruptor *Veltan sex idol *Lost Ark of the Covenant *''The Persistence of Memory'' by Salvador Dalí Background information Kivas Fajo was named for pre-production coordinator Lolita Fatjo. The following was described of the character in the episode's script notes, "Fajo is a male Zibalian with a commanding presence; a man of the world – or rather the galaxy – with undeniable personal charm and grace and yet someone not to be trifled with." British actor David Rappaport was the first actor chosen for the Kivas Fajo role, but he attempted suicide over the weekend after a few days of filming were completed. Director Timothy Bond stated, "There was a story going around that they had found him in his car with a tube running from the exhaust." Footage of David Rappaport as Kivas Fajo was included on the TNG Season 3 Blu-ray release. ("Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages") David Rappaport continued to suffer from acute depression and successfully committed suicide two months later, dying from a self-inflicted gunshot wound in a Los Angeles park on 2 May 1990. His death occurred just five days before the episode premiered. Saul Rubinek, a Star Trek fan who had been in contact with (his friend) director Timothy Bond, called hoping to arrange a set visit. He was then asked by Bond to take over the Fajo role, which he accepted. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) External link * de:Kivas Fajo fr:Kivas Fajo Category:Zibalians